This invention relates generally to the field of shower heads, and more particularly to combination shower head and scrub brush.
Bathing and cleaning ones self is a necessity of human life.
Within the past one hundred years, taking a shower in an enclosed shower stall has become a popular and accepted means of cleaning ones self. In a shower enclosure a person may turn on the flow of either hot or cold water and cause the water to come out under pressure from a shower head usually located just above the head of the user. The user then applies soap to his or her body and proceeds to gently scrub the body either by hand or with the assistance of a wash cloth, cleaning brush or the like. While the standard method of washing as just described is efficatious, it tends to be time consuming and potentially inefficient in that some areas of the body are hard to reach by hand such as the upper back. Additionally, if one were to use a long handled scrub brush for cleaning ones back, the brush may be difficult to store in a shower environment and may be unsuitable to use for cleaning other areas of the body that do not require a long handle. Scrub brushes tend to have stationary bristles or the like and require the user to move his or her arm in an awkward manner to provide adequate cleaning. Furthermore, it is a common problem when using a bar of soap or even a liquid soap dispenser, that some soap may be wasted by either dropping the soap bar or, in the case of liquid soap, having the soap be prematurely diluted by the oncoming shower water. The use of a separate shower head, scrub brush and soap require more time and effort to use and are less efficient than the combination shower head and rotating scrub brush of the present invention described below.